


Fancomic - Single Agent Seeking Love Interest

by johanirae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark decides the write the next Chapter in the "Saga of the Agent" – the Love Interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic - Single Agent Seeking Love Interest

**Author's Note:**

> for the clint_hawkeye christmas exchange! The lovely tealightwhimsy prompted me with - "Someone is trying to play matchmaker for Clint/Coulson, not knowing they are already married.".


End file.
